controlfandomcom-20200225-history
List of Collectibles
The following is a '''list of collectible items '''in ''Control ''in the order that they appear in the game's menu. There's a total of 288 collectibles in the game. 287 not including the DLC. Research & Records (Total 85) Hiss Research (Total 17) *Hiss Agent *Hiss Barrier *Hiss Charged *Hiss Cluster *Hiss Demolition Expert *Hiss Distorted *Hiss Elevated *Hiss Guard *Hiss Ranger *Hiss Sniper *Hiss Trooper *Hiss Warped *Initial Impressions *Linguistic Ability *Speech Analysis *Timeline of Events *Variance in Alterations Reports (Total 30) *AWE Rising Frequency *Airplane Evaluation Order *Altered Item Behavior Changes *America Overnight Results *Astralnauts Information *Bureau Expenditures *Data Breach *Director Faden Photograph *Director Trench Photograph *Dr. Tokui Investigation *Dylan Faden Observation *Dylan Faden Transcript *Employee Incident *Hotline Security Log *Investigation Order *Jesse Faden Movement Tracking *Mold Autopsy *P6 Victim Autopsy *Panopticon Methods Proposal *Pope's Promotion *Portrait of Director Zachariah Trench *Quarry Incident *Recording Chair Procedures *Salvador's ID *Sealed Threshold Account *Television Proposal *Tennyson Report *Threshold Kids Proposal *Tomassi's ID *Willow AWE Shipping Manifest Research (Total 38) *Ahti's Cabin *Album Cover *Astral Exhibition *Astral Plane *Astral Plane Counteressay *Atlas Theory *Black Rock *Black Rock Prisms *Collective Unconscious *Control Points *Groupthink *Hedron Containment *Home Safe Tests *Lucky Item Manifest *Mirror Altered Item *Mirror Containment *Mold Threshold *NSC *Object and Item Distinctions *Ordinary AWE Stage 1.A *Ordinary AWE Stage 1.B *Ordinary AWE Stage 2 *Ordinary AWE Stage 3 *Ordinary AWE Stage 4.A *Ordinary AWE Stage 4.B *Parautility *Resonance Theory *Rituals *Slide Projector Tests *Song Questionnaire *Synchronicity *Synchronicity Experiment *Technological Restrictions *The Formation *Threshold Utility *Threshold Utility Counteressay *Thresholds *Urban Legends Case Files (Total 64) Objects of Power (Total 10) *Ashtray and Cigarette *Benicoff TV *Floppy Disk *Home Safe *Hotline *Jukebox *Merry-Go Round Horse *Service Weapon *Slide Projector *X-Ray Light Box Altered World Events (Total 14) *Albany Summary *Albany Supplement *Bright Falls Summary *Bright Falls Supplement *Butte Summary *Butte Supplement *Emergency Call Summary *Emergency Call Supplement *Havana Summary *Havana Supplement *Ordinary Summary *Ordinary Supplement *Sterling Summary *Sterling Supplement Altered Items (Total 40) *Anchor Procedures *Anchor Supplement *Balloon Procedures *Balloon Supplement *Fan Procedures *Fan Supplement *Globe Procedures *Globe Supplement *Hammer Procedures *Hammer Supplement *Hand Chair Procedures *Letters Procedures *Mannequin Procedures *Mannequin Supplement *Mirror Procedures *Mirror Supplement *Paper Lantern Procedures *Paper Lantern Supplement *Picnic Basket Procedures *Picnic Basket Supplement *Pink Flamingo Procedures *Pink Flamingo Supplement *Plastic Tree Procedures *Plastic Tree Supplement *Post Box Procedures *Post Box Supplement *Pram Procedures *Pram Supplement *Refrigerator Procedures *Refrigerator Supplement *Rubber Duck Procedures *Rubber Duck Supplement *Surfboard Procedures *Surfboard Supplement *Swan Boat Procedures *Thermos Procedures *Traffic Light Procedures *Typewritten Page Procedures *Typewritten Page Supplement *Water Cooler Procedures Correspondence (Total 62) Official (Total 27) *Agent Death Notification *Approved Terminology Reminder *Arish: Escaped OoP *Arish: Security Matters *Cafeteria Concerns *Carla: File Received *Darling: Budget Request *Darling: Underhill Disagreement *Dump Cessation of Work Order *Executive Meeting Minutes *Field Training Actor Complaint *Hubert: Black Rock Analysis *Marshall: AWE Investigations *Marshall: Lockdown Distinctions *Marshall: Trench's Behavior *No Smoking Reminder *Precognitive Powers *Prohibited Items Reminder *R4 Reports Reminder *Security Order *Sensory Tank Purpose *Tomassi: Willow AWE Outcome *Travel Costs *Trench: Bureau Funding *Trench: Dead Letter Approval *Unstable Area Notice *Visitor Evaluations Non-official (Total 25) *Book Club: Lopez *Book Club: Penny *Book Club: Philip *Book Club: Samson *Clog Complaint *Darling: Dimensional Staffing *Dinner Reservations *Dr. Tokui Tapes (DLC) *Furnace Complaint *Janitor Complaint *Mail Tube Complaint *Plant Complaint *Quarry Equipment Order *Quarry Worker Incident *Sand Memo *Shifted Bathroom Complaint *Sticky Note Complaint *Tee Time *Tennyson Report Warning *Trench: Do Not Disturb *Underhill: Checking In *Upcoming Game Reminder *Work Chat: Dead Dog *Work Chat: Plane Parts *Work Chat: Teeth Dead Letters (Total 10) *Cat Clock *Dead Presidents *Fake Planes *Machine God *Our Whereabouts *Pinstripe World *Singing Fish *Smoking Ban *Vivid Dreams *White Kitchen Multimedia (Total 55) Interviews (Total 4) *Dylan Evaluation *Dylan Questioning *Jesse Therapy: Polaris *Jesse Therapy: Slide Projector Darling Presentations (Total 21) *Altered Items *Altered World Events *Astral Plane *Astral Spike *Black Rock *Dylan Faden *Dyna-mite *Final Message *Floppy Disk *HRAs *Hedron *Hotline *Large Scale HRA *Objects of Power *Oceanview Motel and Casino *Ordinary *Research Sector *Resonance *Slidescape-36 *Spare Footage *The Oldest House FBC Recordings (Total 17) *AI52 Testing *Astralnaut Liability *Expedition Debrief *FBC Reminder: Altered Workspace *FBC Reminder: Building Shifts *FBC Reminder: Pink Documents *Furnace Research *Medical Examination *Mirror Debrief *Quarry Site Beta Log 1 *Quarry Site Beta Log 2 *Salvador: Security Order *Threshold Log 1 *Threshold Log 2 *Threshold Log 3 *Tommasi: AWE Report *feirbeD rorriM America Overnight (Total 4) *America Overnight Ep. 349 *America Overnight Ep. 352 *America Overnight Ep. 356 *America Overnight Ep. 359 Threshold Kids (Total 6) *Altered Items *Astral Plane *Keeping Secrets *Missing Momma *When You're Caught in a House Shift *You and Your Special Powers Music (Total 3) *Old Gods of Asgard: Take Control *Poets of the Fall: My Dark Disquiet *Sankarin Tango (Hero's Tango) Hotline (Total 22) Trench (Total 12) *Ashtray Maze *Control Points *Endless Grind *Hotline *Internal Lockdown *Management Team *Northmoor *Oceanview Motel *Panopticon *Prime Candidates *Slidescape-36 *The Coming Storm Board (Total 10) *Astral Constructs *Board Countermeasures *Control Points *Dissent *Former *Foundation *Objects of Power *The Directorship *The Future *The Hiss Category:Lists